


Nothing could ever tear us apart

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix It Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt Lives, death cure au, established thominewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Thomas isn't about to give up on a happy ending for him, Newt and Minho.





	Nothing could ever tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are SO many Newt lives fics around and everyone's probably sick of them but I wanted to write my own Thominewt fic. It's taken me ages and it's probably terrible but here you go. I hope you enjoy!

“Kill me Tommy” Newt pleaded before his eyes clouded over and he lashed out again, his fists flying wildly.

 

Thomas desperately tried to grab Newt’s wrists. _Hurry up Minho_ he thought as Newt let out an inhuman growl and lunged forward, baring his teeth. “Newt” he said urgently, “focus on me, ok? You just have to hang on for a little longer.” Newt either didn’t understand him or ignored him. Thomas tried to dodge his fists and tripped, falling onto the ground. Newt toppled over too, grasping at Thomas’s shirt, his lips twisting into a disturbing grin. “Please Newt” Thomas tried again, he could hear footsteps and out of the corner of his eye he saw Brenda running towards them. He just had to keep Newt distracted for long enough. “I know you’re still in there” he said. “I know the Newt I love is still in there somewhere. Fight it Newt. For me, for Minho. He told you to hang on, so you’ve gotta hang on, ok?”

 

Newt hesitated, his hands resting above Thomas’s neck. It looked like there was a battle going on inside him. It was just the distraction they needed. Thomas looked up as Brenda darted forward, pushing the needle into Newt’s neck and quickly pressing the plunger down. Newt screeched, the sound echoing around the square before he slumped forward on top of Thomas. Thomas breathed out shakily and wrapped his arms around Newt’s thin body.

 

“Do you think it worked?” Brenda asked, biting her lip nervously.

 

Thomas looked down at Newt. His boyfriend was twitching slightly, his breathing steady. “Newt?” he whispered, running his hand through Newt’s hair.

 

Newt lifted his head and Thomas nearly cried with relief. Newt’s eyes were their usual dark brown instead of the inky black and the veins on his face had faded slightly.

 

“Tommy?” Newt croaked.

 

Thomas let out a sound which was somewhere between a laugh and a sob and sat up bringing Newt with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Newt, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “God, Newt” he muttered.

 

Newt hugged Thomas back. “I’m really sorry Tommy.” He pulled away slightly so he could look at Thomas. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

Thomas shook his head and Newt sighed with relief. He still looked scared so Thomas leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t hear the footsteps running towards them.

 

“Thomas? Newt?”

 

They both looked up and Thomas felt a smile spread across his face as he saw Minho standing a few feet away from them, his eyes wide. Thomas reached an arm out towards him and Minho staggered over and fell to his knees next to Thomas and Newt and wrapped his arms around both of them. Thomas dropped his forehead to Minho’s shoulder and turned to press a kiss to his neck. He’d been waiting for this for months. Both his boys were somewhat safe and in his arms. He wished he could stay in this moment forever but he knew that their struggles weren’t over yet. He pulled away reluctantly and stood up, offering a hand to Minho and Newt to help them up.

 

There was an explosion and they all flinched. “We need to get going” Gally said. “Things are getting ugly out there.”

 

“You guys go on ahead” Thomas told him. “Newt and I aren’t finished yet.”

 

Brenda raised her eyebrow. “You think Teresa was telling the truth?”

 

Thomas shrugged. “I'm willing to try anything” he said honestly, glancing at Newt.

 

Newt was staring at his feet. “I’m not sure if I’m worth the bloody trouble but I don’t think I have a choice in the matter.”

 

Minho clapped his hands. “I’m with Thomas. I don’t like Teresa at all but if there’s even a chance we can really save Newt then we’ve got to take it. Let’s get going.”

 

Thomas winced. He knew Minho was going to hate what he was going to say. He grabbed Minho’s hand and laced their fingers together, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think you should come with us.”

 

Minho pulled his hand away looking hurt. His gaze shifted to Newt who was nodding in agreement. “You’ve got to be shucking kidding me” Minho said, the hurt evident in his voice. “I thought we were a team. What? You’ve rescued me and that’s it? You’ve done your bit and you don’t want me around anymore?”

 

Thomas’s heart broke. He hadn’t thought of it like that. “Don’t be a bloody idiot” Newt hissed. “You think we’re just going to let you waltz back into WICKED after they’ve done god knows what to you for the past six months? We thought we lost you Minho and it nearly killed us. I don’t want you to have to ever see a member of WICKED again.”

 

Minho stared at Newt for a few seconds. “I could do it for you” he said quietly but Thomas could see the fear in his eyes and he wanted to kill every member of WICKED more than ever. “I’d do anything for you.” He glanced at Thomas. “Both of you.”

 

Newt stepped closer and gently caressed Minho’s cheek. “But you don’t have to do this” he told him.

 

Thomas wrapped his arm around Minho’s waist. “We’ll be in and out” he said. “You go back to the Berg and get it ready so we can leave as soon as we’re finished.”

 

Minho sighed. “Ok” he said reluctantly. He looked at them both and Thomas was taken aback by the fire in Minho’s eyes. “You have to promise you’ll come back to me though.”

 

Thomas kissed him, hoping that Minho would understand how much he loved him and that he would _always_ come back for him. “We promise.”

 

“Go on then” Minho said, smiling slightly. “Be careful, don’t die.”

 

Newt pressed a quick kiss to Minho’s lips. “We _love_ you” he murmured.

 

Gally placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder. “Come on man, the quicker they leave, the quicker they’ll be back.”

 

Minho nodded giving Thomas and Newt one last smile before turning to follow Gally. Newt and Thomas turned the other way. Towards WICKED.

 

As soon as they were out of sight Newt slumped against Thomas, breathing heavily. Thomas quickly wrapped his arm around Newt’s waist to hold him upright. “Are you ok?” he asked in alarm.

 

“I don’t think that serum lasts for very long” Newt replied weakly. “I didn’t want Minho to worry.” Thomas could see the veins reappearing on Newt’s neck and the sheen of sweat on his forehead. They were running out of time again. He walked faster, pulling Newt along until they were back at WICKED headquarters.

 

They walked quickly and carefully through the building, Newt’s laboured breaths echoing through the empty hallways. “Why did you make that promise to Minho?” Newt asked quietly.

 

Thomas frowned, adjusting his grip on Newt’s waist. “What do you mean?”

 

“You promised him we’d come back. You can’t make that kind of promise Thomas; we have no idea what the hell’s going to happen. For all we know we might be walking straight into a trap.”

 

Thomas kept looking straight ahead. “We’ll be fine” he said firmly. He couldn’t think about anything else other than curing Newt and then getting both of them back to Minho.  “We’re going to make it.” They turned another corner and Thomas stopped, pressing himself and Newt against the wall as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards them. _Please don’t let it be Janson_ he thought as he grabbed Newt’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

“Thomas? Is that you?”

 

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief as he recognised the voice. “God, Teresa, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

Teresa stepped out of the shadows, her eyes shining. “You really came back” she whispered.

 

Thomas decided to get straight to the point. “Did you mean it? Can you really save Newt?”

 

Teresa shifted her gaze to Newt and nodded. “ _You_ can save Newt, Thomas. It’s like I said, your blood is the cure.”

 

“Then help us” Thomas said. “Make the serum, do whatever you need to do-.”

 

“If we’re actually going to do this, can we hurry up?” Newt cut in. He coughed and Thomas’s heart skipped a beat. “I think the serum’s definitely run its course.”

 

Teresa looked at Newt thoughtfully. “That serum was made with the newest batch of Minho’s blood, it’s worked better than I would have expected it to.”

 

Thomas’s blood ran cold. “Minho’s blood” he repeated faintly. He should have made the connections sooner but he hadn’t wanted to believe that for the past six months WICKED had been using Minho as lab rat and draining him of his blood. He felt sick.

 

“What the bloody hell have you been doing to him?” Newt growled. He was shaking with anger, his hands curled into fists.

 

“We don’t have time right now” Teresa said, biting her lip. She grabbed their wrists and pulled them down the corridor and into a side room. “I need you both to sit down” she ordered.

 

Thomas exchanged a look with Newt. He still wasn’t sure if he trusted Teresa, he was still hurt by her betrayal but he had to believe in her right now. He sat on a chair while Teresa guided Newt to a bed and encouraged him to lie down.

 

“I hoped you’d come so I already made up the chemical elements of the serum” she explained. “I just need the blood and then it will be a few minutes until it’s ready.”

 

Thomas looked out of the window as another explosion ripped through some buildings a few blocks away. “Good” he said. “We need to get out of here quickly.”

 

Teresa looked like she wanted to say something but then shook her head, focusing instead on choosing a syringe. “Hold still” she muttered. Thomas flinched as the needle pierced his arm. He watched transfixed as his blood spilled out into the tube. “So” Teresa continued, “I’m guessing Minho’s safe?”

 

“No thanks to you” Newt snapped. Thomas turned and gave Newt a look, silently willing him not to start an argument. Newt glared back at him. His fringe was stuck to his forehead and his chest was heaving from his heavy breathing. He looked ill again. “Don’t look at me like that Tommy. You don’t think she’s upset because she’s lost all her ‘test subjects’? We have no idea what kind of torture she put Minho through.”

 

Teresa removed the needle from Thomas’s arm with more force than was necessary. “I did what I thought was right” she said. “I know I hurt you guys. I know I hurt Minho, but if you had the chance to try and save the entire world wouldn’t you do everything you could to achieve that?” She looked at Thomas, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

 

Thomas turned away from her, his stomach twisting with guilt and sadness. He walked over to Newt and brushed his hair away from his face. “It’s ok, Newt” he soothed. “Just a few more minutes.”

 

Newt wrapped his hand around Thomas’s wrist, stroking the skin gently with his thumb. “I’m sorry Tommy” he said quietly. “It’s like there’s this itch in my brain and it makes me so angry. I can’t control myself.”

 

Thomas kissed Newt’s forehead. “Don’t apologise. We’re going to make you better.”

 

Teresa cleared her throat behind him and Thomas looked round to find her holding a tube filled with the bright blue serum. “It’s ready” she said.

 

Newt exhaled shakily and held out his arm. “Here we go.” Teresa injected the serum into Newt’s arm and the boy hissed, his eyes widening with surprise. “It burns” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“I know” Teresa said sympathetically. “That’s good though, it means it’s working.”

 

Newt looked like all the energy had been zapped out of him. He suddenly flopped back on the pillows, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Newt?” Thomas asked anxiously. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m tired” Newt admitted, “but the itch… it’s fading, Thomas.”

 

Thomas’s heart beat a little faster as he took a closer look at Newt. His face had more colour and the veins were fading quicker than they had before. With shaky hands, Thomas rolled back Newt’s sleeve to look at the infection site.

 

There was nothing there.

 

“Newt” Thomas said, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Newt, look.”

 

Newt opened his eyes and stared down at his arm before looking back at Thomas, a genuine smile spreading across his face. “It worked?”

 

Thomas laughed, feeling ridiculously happy. “Yeah it worked.” He turned to Teresa, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Thank you” he told her. He still hadn’t forgiven her for everything she’d done but in that moment, he put their differences aside. She’d helped him to save Newt, and he could never repay her for that.

 

Teresa pulled away, staring at him in wonder. “Thomas don’t you see what this means?” she said. “The cure actually works! You can save everyone Thomas! We can end all of this.” She wandered back over to her desk and fiddled with the drops of leftover serum.

 

Thomas didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to tell her he’d do it, that he’d help her save the world. However, the more logical part of him knew that Teresa was being naïve. There were millions of people all over the world who were infected with the flare, and there was only one of him. It was physically impossible. He looked back at Newt and thought of Minho waiting for them in the Berg. He made his decision.

 

“I’m sorry Teresa” he said gently. “I can’t help you and I think deep down you know that. We can make it to the Safe Haven and start rebuilding there. I need to be with Newt and Minho, Teresa. You have to understand that. I need to leave.”

 

“Oh, I don’t really think you much of a choice about that.”

 

A chill swept over Thomas and he turned around slowly. Janson was leaning against the door, smiling creepily at them. “Outstanding work, Teresa” he said as he stepped into the room. “I knew you were a genius, but this… this wasn’t something I expected.”

 

Thomas stepped closer to Newt, shielding him protectively. “Let us go, Janson.”

 

“Now why would I do that?” Janson asked. “No, I’ll tell you what’s going to happen Thomas. We’re going to use your blood to make that serum. I’ll keep Newt alive for the time being so that the investors can use him for tests. He’s going to be _quite_ the circus act. As for you Thomas, it’s unfortunate that we’ll only be able to use your blood to cure a limited number of people but they’ll be the elite. Then, just before we completely drain you, we’ll find your other friends and continue our trials. With a little more _encouragement_ I’m sure Minho could work wonders. He _was_ our top subject before you.”

 

Thomas took a step forward, his jaw clenched. “You’ll never find them. I would never tell you where they were.”

 

Janson raised an eyebrow and smirked, his gaze flickering to Newt. “Not even if I threatened your little boyfriend? This will all be easier if you just come willingly so I’d appreciate-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence a glass bottle had shattered over Janson’s head sending him crumpling to the floor. “Come on” Teresa said as she hurried over to the bed.

 

Thomas stared at her in shock. “You’re helping us?”

 

Teresa looked at him sadly. “I want to save everyone Thomas but not like that. Janson’s a monster.” She turned her attention to Newt. “Can you stand?”

 

“I don’t know” Newt confessed. “My legs feel weak.”

 

Thomas rubbed Newt’s shoulder. “Ok” he said. “Teresa, you go around to his other side and we’ll support him.”

 

Teresa nodded but before she could move, Newt’s eyes widened. “Look out!” he yelled. Before Thomas had time to react, Teresa was suddenly yanked backwards across the room. Thomas tried to stumble towards her as Teresa struggled against Janson’s grip. Before Thomas could reach them, Janson smacked Teresa’s head off the table and she dropped to the floor.

 

Thomas saw red. He flew at Janson and threw all his weight on him, sending them both flying through the glass wall into the corridor. He punched Janson but the other man was too strong and managed to grab him by the throat. Thomas struggled, his vision blurring and his throat tightening before Janson’s grip loosened for a second and Thomas managed to escape. He tried to fight back but Janson had already pulled out a gun. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Newt and Teresa limping towards him, both supporting each other. He closed his eyes.

 

_I’m so sorry._

Suddenly an explosion ripped through the building, shattering the window behind Janson. Thomas tried to shield his face from the glass and crawled back towards Newt and Teresa. He got to his feet. “Run” he shouted. “We need to go now!”

 

He pulled Newt’s arm around his shoulders and pulled him along, Teresa running beside them. He glanced back and saw Janson raising his gun, his finger on the trigger. He pushed Newt in front of him as Teresa jammed a button which opened the door to another of the labs. He heard a gunshot and he dived through the door into the lab.

 

He stood breathing heavily for a moment, adrenaline coursing through his body. He shivered as he saw a pair of cranks, who were way past the gone, secured behind a glass wall. He hated to think that’s what could have happened to Newt if they hadn’t got him the serum in time. He shook himself out of his thoughts. They had a few seconds to regroup and decide what to do next. Before he could speak to the others, he felt a terrible, aching pain in his stomach. He looked down and gasped involuntarily as he saw blood seeping through his shirt. Janson had shot him.

 

“Thomas?” Newt asked. “Is everything ok?”

 

Thomas turned to face him and watched as Newt’s eyes travelled down to his stomach. All the adrenaline seemed to leave him then and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach. Newt and Teresa crouched in front of him, their eyes filled with fear.

 

“It’s ok” Teresa said, her voice shaking. She rummaged through the drawers behind her until she found some gauze and passed it to Newt. “Put pressure on the wound” she instructed. “It should help to stem the bleeding.”

 

Newt did as she said, never breaking eye contact with Thomas. Thomas was aware that Janson could arrive at any moment. “You both need to go” he told them. “Get out of here. Get to the Berg and get to safety.”

 

Newt shook his head, tears glittering in his eyes. “You’re a stupid shank if you think I’d ever go anywhere without you” he said fiercely. “You made that bloody promise to Minho and you’re going to keep it, good that?”

 

Thomas didn’t think he’d ever loved Newt more than he did in that moment. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Good that” he replied.

 

The doors hissed open and the three of them looked at each other in alarm. “Hide” Teresa whispered as she crawled behind a desk. Newt crouched protectively over Thomas, keeping one hand pressed against the bullet wound while his other hand was tangled in Thomas’s hair. Thomas held his breath, trying to keep as quiet as possible even though the pain made him want to scream.

 

Janson’s footsteps echoed through the room. “Oh Thomas” he said in a sing song voice, “why don’t you come out now and we can put all this behind us?” His footsteps stopped near them and Thomas felt Newt press closer to him until Janson started walking again. There was a crash and then a gunshot. Thomas’s heart was in his mouth. _Teresa._ “Well, well” Janson said, his smile evident in his voice, “looks like I’ve found a traitor.”

 

Thomas knew that he had to help Teresa. He gently pushed Newt away from him, pressing a finger to his lips to tell him to keep quiet. Newt frowned. “What are you doing?” he mouthed.

 

“Trust me” Thomas mouthed back. He started shuffling across the floor as quietly as he could.

 

“Tell me where he is” Janson was saying. “Forget this stupid loyalty you have to him.”

 

“Leave him alone” Teresa replied. “he doesn’t owe you anything. You don’t want to fix the world. You just want power.”

 

“Come on Thomas” Janson called and Thomas stopped in his tracks, shrinking back against a set of drawers. “Don’t you have enough blood on your hands already? You might not have been able to shoot her but I can.”

 

It was now or never. He picked up a metal beaker and pulled himself upright. “Janson” he shouted. The older man looked around and Thomas threw the beaker, being careful to make sure he hit the wall behind Janson instead of the man himself.

 

Janson smirked. “You missed.”

 

Thomas slumped backwards into Newt’s arms. “Did I?” he asked. There was a terrible cracking noise as the glass wall to the cranks cell shattered. The cranks leapt out and immediately attacked Janson, snarling and ripping at his skin.

 

Thomas turned his head away, feeling sick. “Come on” Newt said. He looked at Teresa. “Grab his other arm.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ok to help him?” Teresa asked, looking at Newt with concern.

 

“I’ll be fine” Newt said briskly. “Let’s go Tommy.”

 

Thomas groaned as he wrapped his arms around Newt and Teresa’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he could move. His entire body was throbbing with pain and his head was fuzzy. He couldn’t let the others die because he’d slowed them down, and he knew Newt wouldn’t leave him. He’d have to grin and bear it.

 

Together, the three of them staggered out of the room. The corridor was filled with smoke and fire. “Let’s try the roof” Teresa shouted.

 

They turned and made their way through a door and up the stairs. Thomas lurched forward at one point and Newt and Teresa had to grab him to stop him from falling. “We’re almost there” Teresa said and they climbed the last few steps and burst out onto the roof.

 

Flames covered almost the entire of the roof space, the heat was overbearing. They turned around to look at the door they’d just come through and found that the fire had engulfed the stairs. There was nowhere to go. They were trapped.

 

Thomas’s knees buckled and Newt caught him, lowering them both to the ground so that Thomas was leaning against Newt’s chest. Thomas felt his eyes fill with tears and he let them roll down his cheeks. He’d failed. “I’m sorry” he choked out. “I’m so sorry Newt.”

 

Newt shifted so that Thomas could see his face. “What are you sorry about? None of this is your fault. You saved me Thomas, your blood cured me. I know that we’re probably going to die now but at least I’ll die as me, not a crank.”

 

Thomas tilted his head up and his lips met Newt’s in a desperate kiss. When they broke apart, he curled up against Newt’s chest. “I wish Minho was here” he sobbed.

 

Newt was crying now too. “I do too” he said. “We’ve only just got him back. It’s not bloody fair. The three of us were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together.”

 

Thomas closed his eyes. He hadn’t kept his promise to Minho. He couldn’t imagine what Minho would do when he found out that he and Newt had died. Thomas felt like his heart was being ripped into a thousand pieces. Minho wouldn’t survive without them. Thomas wished he could see him one more time so he could tell him that he loved him.

 

 

 “I didn’t mean for this to happen” Teresa said. Thomas opened his eyes and looked at her. “I just wanted to do what I thought was right, I never wanted to hurt anyone.” Thomas didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so lost before. “I tried” Teresa whispered.

 

“I know” Thomas said. He couldn’t say anything else. He couldn’t tell her he forgave her, he could still picture the fear in Minho’s eyes when they talked about going into WICKED. If they were going to die though, he didn’t want Teresa to think he hated her. He reached out and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

 

“Thank you” Newt added. He didn’t say anything else but the meaning behind it was clear. _Thank you for giving me another chance. Thank you for helping us._ Teresa smiled slightly and the three of them sat in silence as the air around them grew even more unbearably hot.

 

Thomas was so tired. He could almost feel the life trickling out of him. “I love you” Newt murmured against his hair. Thomas didn’t have the energy to reply. He found Newt’s hand and clung on, hoping that Newt would understand that he loved him too.

 

There was a rumbling overhead and he heard Newt and Teresa shout and then they were pulling Thomas to his feet and stumbling towards the other end of the roof. Thomas was confused, his mind was so tired, it couldn’t comprehend what was going on. “It’s them!” Newt said in his ear. “It’s Minho!” Thomas’s heart leapt as he saw the Berg hovering just over the roof’s ledge. He tripped and Newt grabbed his arm before he could fall, yanking him back towards him. “Up you get, Tommy” he grunted. “Just a few more steps.”

 

“I don’t think I can make it” Thomas panted.

 

“Sure you can” Newt encouraged him. “Do it for me” he said, repeating the words Thomas had said to him a few hours earlier. “Do it for Minho, look, he’s right there.”

 

Thomas looked and saw Minho leaning over the hatch, his arms stretched towards them. The glowing light from the flames and the Berg made him look angelic. He was suddenly filled with a new determination. He could do this.

 

They reached the edge of the roof and Newt and Teresa helped to support Thomas, pushing him up as far as they could until he could grab Minho and Vince’s hands. Suddenly, he found himself being hauled into the Berg and then Minho was kissing him fiercely. “What the shuck happened” Minho asked.

 

Thomas felt dizzy. He collapsed onto the floor, any energy he might have dredged up was now gone. “Get the others” he told Minho, who was looking at him in horror.

 

Minho immediately leaned out of the hatch again. Thomas rolled over so he could see what was happening. Newt and Teresa seemed to be having an argument. “They need you more than they need me” he heard Teresa saying.

 

“Don’t be stupid” Newt snapped. “We’ll both go at the same time.” As he spoke, there was another explosion and the roof started crumbling behind them. Thomas’s stomach lurched.

 

“NEWT” Minho yelled. “Grab my hand!” Newt turned towards Minho as Vince reached out towards Teresa. They both jumped as the concrete disappeared from underneath them. Thomas watched as Minho grabbed Newt, lifting him into the Berg and wrapping his arms around him.

 

He looked back in time to see Teresa falling towards the ground. He screamed her name and she looked up at him, her face relaxing. She looked like she was finally at peace. _No_ Thomas thought, _oh god, Teresa._ Dark spots danced in front of his eyes and he felt hands pulling at him, rolling him further into the Berg. His head was propped up on someone’s lap, a hand running soothingly through his hair.

 

“You’re alright Tommy” Newt said. Thomas felt Newt kiss his forehead and he relaxed slightly. Someone was holding his hand and, with great effort, he turned his head to see that it was Minho. The ex-runner lifted Thomas’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Despite the ache he felt over Teresa, Thomas couldn’t help but feel relieved that Newt and Minho were safe.

 

He closed his eyes and finally gave in to the darkness.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thomas was awake but not _actually_ conscious. Despite his efforts, he couldn’t open his eyes or move his limbs, but he could hear everything that was going on around him. There was a voice he didn’t recognise but from the snatches of conversation he could hear, he guessed it was a doctor.

 

“…Got the bullet out… substantial blood loss… risk of infection… it’s touch and go.”

 

 _Oh_. Thomas didn’t think that sounded particularly positive.

 

He could hear Minho shouting and Newt trying to calm him down. Then he heard the sound of Minho sobbing. Thomas’s chest tightened. The idea that Minho was crying over him filled him with panic. He had to let them know he was ok. He fought to try and open his eyes or to even move just one finger, but the more he fought, the more the darkness pushed against him until he was dragged back into unconsciousness again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time Thomas woke; he could open his eyes. He blinked a couple of times until the room came into focus. He was lying in a spacious, comfortable bed in a small, wooden cabin. He stretched out, testing his arms and legs, and grimaced as the movement tugged the wound in his stomach. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around, a warmth spreading in his chest as he saw his boyfriends.

 

Minho was sprawled in a chair, wide awake but facing the door, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Newt was curled up in Minho’s lap, his head nestled on Minho’s shoulder and his legs dangling over the side of the chair. Thomas sat watching them for a few seconds. Newt looked more relaxed than he had in months and it made Thomas smile. His smile fell though when he focused on Minho. The older boy looked completely exhausted. His eyes were puffy and rimmed with red with dark circles underneath them, and his cheeks looked hollow. He looked so unlike the Minho that Thomas knew and loved that Thomas decided he couldn’t just sit and watch him anymore.

 

“Hey” he said, his voice cracking slightly, “what does a guy have to do to get a kiss around here?”

 

Minho’s head whipped around and his mouth dropped open in shock. He shook Newt’s arm until Newt woke up, his forehead creasing adorably until he turned to see Thomas and his face lit up as he scrambled off Minho’s lap.

 

Thomas laughed as the two boys crashed into him, wrapping their arms around him and smothering his face with kisses. “Welcome back Tommy” Newt said as he and Minho pulled back slightly. “You gave us quite a scare.”

 

Thomas smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” He scanned Newt’s face. “How are you?”

 

“He’s perfect” Minho said, pressing a sloppy kiss to Newt’s cheek.

 

Newt rolled his eyes but the look of pure adoration on his face made Thomas smile. “What Minho means is that I feel great, better than I have in a long time actually. The doctors checked me over and I’m officially immune from the flare.”

 

Thomas sighed with relief. Even though he’d seen the effect that the serum had had on Newt, it was still good to know that he was _officially_ cured. He turned his attention to Minho. “What about you?” he asked in concern. “Are you ok?”

 

Minho shrugged and looked down, not meeting Thomas’s gaze. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Newt snorted. “You’re a liar” he said. “You are so far from fine that I’ve been just as worried about you as I’ve been about Thomas.” He turned to look at Thomas. “I don’t think he’s slept a wink since we got here and you’ve been unconscious for three days.”

 

Thomas was stunned. He looked back at Minho who was staring steadily at his hands. “Minho” he said gently, “you can talk to us. We love you and we just want to help you. You know that.”

 

Minho looked up then and Thomas was taken aback by the anger and grief in his eyes. “I’m scared” he said, his voice low. “I’m so damn scared and I hate admitting that. I spent six months trapped thinking that I’d never see either of you again. I was told day after day that you were either dead or you’d stopped looking for me and then, when you finally find me, Newt’s sick and I couldn’t go with you to save him because I was too terrified to even step foot in that building.” Thomas noticed the tears filling Minho’s eyes and tried to touch his hand but Minho snatched it away, swallowing hard. “So I waited” Minho continued, his voice shaking. “I waited and waited and you didn’t come back so I begged the others to go and find you and when we did Thomas had been shot in the shucking stomach. I thought you were going to die, Thomas! I can’t sleep because I’m afraid that if I do that one of you will die. I’m supposed to protect you and I’ve been doing a pretty crappy job of it.”

 

Minho was crying freely now and Thomas didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close. Minho buried his head in Thomas’s shoulder and Thomas kissed the top of Minho’s head, looking at Newt who gazed back at him sadly, his hand rubbing Minho’s back. It was a few minutes before Minho pulled away and rubbed his hand over his face. “Sorry” he sniffed. “I’m pathetic.”

 

“You’re not pathetic” Newt told him. “It’s normal to be scared. It’s not your job to look after us though. We look after each other. I know you were the keeper of the runners and I was second in command, but we have actual adults to take care of everything now. We don’t have to be in charge.”

 

Thomas nodded. “We’re not going to die” he said. “We’re safe now. You’re safe and we’ll never leave you again. I can promise you that.” He shifted over to create space beside him in the bed. “Now, get some sleep” he ordered. “You need it.”

 

“Ok” Minho sighed. He slid under the sheets and rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder as Newt curled up behind him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you shanks” he muttered.

 

Thomas smiled, his heart melting as he stroked Minho’s hair, “We don’t know what we’d do without you either.”

 

Minho’s breath evened out as he finally fell asleep and Thomas looked across at Newt. "You get some rest too" Newt said. "God, I was a buggin' crank a few days ago and somehow I'm in the best shape out of the three of us. Just let me watch over you and Min for a while. Tomorrow we can start the rest of our lives."

 

Thomas huffed out a laugh and leant over and kissed Newt’s cheek before gently pulling Minho closer to him. “Night, Newt” he replied. They settled down and Thomas ran his hand over the bandages over his stomach. There was a dull ache but it wasn’t too bad. He was ok.

 

The Safe Haven. Thomas still couldn’t believe they’d made it. Even though he hadn’t seen any of it yet, he knew it would be a good place for them.

 

Anywhere where Newt and Minho were was _perfect_ for him.

 


End file.
